


Come On, Son

by ShadowTheHedgehog



Series: Close Calls Brings Close Friends [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadowTheHedgehog
Summary: The part where Connor interrogates the three androids has really bugged for for a while now. I knew it needed to be sorted and so I wrote this.





	Come On, Son

Connor walked into the kitchen to start interrogating the three androids there.

“One of you saw the attack on the surveillance cameras and said nothing. Which means there’s a deviant in this room, and I intend to find out just which one it is.”

He started by getting in the firsts face. However, it didn’t seem to have much effect on the android he was questioning. He then started pacing back and forth, threatening them.

“Why should all of you be shut down because of one of you being a fucking deviant?” Damn Hank had rubbed off on him good.

The one to his left glanced his way, almost nervously or just a little too cockily. Connor turned to it, now deciding to torture it a little. He ripped open its suit, pulled out its main component and started explaining to the android in hopes of getting it to speak.

“Biocomponent #8451,” he glanced at the thing in his hand. “Regulates the heartbeat. Without this you will shut down in exactly sixty three seconds. I can put it back, but I want the truth.”

He waited a second before speaking again.

“Are you the deviant?”

It said nothing, forcing Connor to put it back. As soon as he had, the android attacked. Connor tried to fight it off, but it went straight for his main biocomponent. He felt an important part of him being ripped free. Unfortunately, he didn’t quite catch where the component had landed, but he knew one thing, he had to get it back. The deviant then grabbed a knife, forcing Connor to protect himself by raising his hand, which was struck by the blade instead and then pinned to the worktop.

His vision displayed how much time he had left until shut down, one minute forty five exactly. He could only watch as the deviant slowly escaped through the door. He knew there to be two possibilities, call for help or force himself to get his module back with what time he had remaining.

“Hank...” he decided to call out first, though his voice was now quite weak. "Hank, I need help.”

He looked down on the chair closest to him, deciding on kicking it aside to make at least some noise of distraction. But it was no use, no one was coming to save him. He knew he needed to get to the component himself if he feared for his life. As he turned to reach for the knife, Hank now decided to finally show up. What luck.

“Where is that damned android?” he was heard just outside, his footsteps drawing closer.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he found his partner leaned back against the worktop. He so often wondered what the hell got into his android at times.

“Connor, what the f....” he jumped at the sound of gun shots, almost turning around to go see what was going on.

“Hank, please....” Connor barely managed to call him back.

Hank turned back to face his partner, now walking over to see what was wrong.

“What happened to you?” he asked, slightly annoyed.

“Deviant...escaped....” Connor stammered.

“Yeah, I can fucking hear that.” Hank glared as he ripped the knife from the androids hand, watching how he then collapsed to the floor.

“What the....” he frowned, seeing his android go down without any reason.

As soon as Connor hit the floor, Hank knew something was wrong with him. The Lieutenant quickly dropped to his knees, pulling the android up and into a somewhat sitting position. His hand suddenly coming into contact with something cool and wet on his partners chest.

“Connor, there’s a fuckin' hole in your chest.” Hank just now realised.

“My bio...component... Need to...” Connor winced. “Without it.... shut down.....”

Hank made sure to keep his partner upright before pulling himself to his feet once more.

“Where. Where is it?” he asked.

“Over....there.....somewhere,” Connor pointed weakly.

Hank rushed off, searching around here and there.

“Hank...”

“Hold on. Hold on...I’m looking.”

He looked down between the tables, noticing something blue. He quickly grabbed it and held it up.

“Connor, this it?” he asked. “Connor!”

The android raised his head slightly. “Yes. Yes it is.”

Hank quickly rushed to his side. “How long ya got?”

“F-Five seconds,” Connor informed him.

“Shit,” Hank cursed, dropping to his knees again, using the android for support. “Connor, what do I do with it?”

“Insert...then twist,” Connor grimaced.

Hank fumbled with the thing as time ticked away, _three....two....._

“Got it,” the Lieutenant smiled, sitting back to wait for the android to move once more.

When there was no response, he leaned in to tell him.

“Connor! Hey, Connor. I’ve done it. Get your fuckin' ass up,” he frowned.

He shook him, but still the android didn’t respond.

“Connor you bastard, you better not be playing tricks on me. Connor!”

The android sat motionless for a few seconds more as Hank was now ready to stand and head on out. He moved to stand, but stopped at hearing his name.

“Hank,” Connor now smiled softly at him.

The Lieutenant slapped him hard across the face in response.

“You fucker I thought you were dead,” he snapped.

“It took a while for my system to fully restart. That was a close call.”

Hank shook his head, but grabbed hold of his partner and pulled him close.

“Fuckin' hell, Connor, don’t put me through that again. I thought I’d lost you there.”

Connor raised his arms in response to the hug. He’d never had this human experience before.

“Alright, come on, son.” Hank nodded, pulling himself to his feet to then hold out a hand to his friend. “I’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

 _‘Son,’_ Connor now thought with a smile. _‘Hank really cares for me as his own son.’_


End file.
